Doomsday: Rise of the Planet of the Fishy
One day after CWA ends* Wuher: BLOCK PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ant: Wat ' - ' ~AntWatshisface has been blocked FO EVA.~ ~AceBreao4EVA is now online.~ Ace: IM BACK!!!! MOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wuher: Ace you like Block Parties? Ace: OOOOO_OOOOO ~AceBreao4EVA has been blocked 4EVA.~ Boushh: May I inquire what thou art doing? Wuher: Wha-? ~True Slender Man is now online.~ Wuher: Slender want to join my block party? Slender: Wuher you seem very attached to your arms. Wuher: Yeah...? Slender: What would happen if you lost them. Slenderman has appeared behind Wuher* Wuher: WHAT?! Slender: *rips off Wuher's arms* Wuher: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~Fishyjustkeepswimming (1-1,000) are now online.~ Wuher IRL: No..... o_o Fishy6: finnaly we can have r revengance Fishy9: yes brother ~Bane is now online.~ Bane: Ohshi *chokes on potato chip* Slender: The Fishys..... ~KnightReturns is now online.~ Knight: Greetings Bane. Bane: AOAIEWIAOJHIKASJOWIAWJKAOW!I@U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Knight: Hmm? Slender: Spam. Reed: Boushh....? :| Fishy245: now we can reclaim wikia Reed: Fishy..... :| Slender appears at Atom's house* Atom: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Slender: Get the Brotherhood and go on CWAC this is an emergency. Atom: Ok Slender appears at Gashon's house* Gashon IRL: *has heart attack* Slender: Shit. ~-Price- is now online~ ~Admiral Atom is now online.~ Fishy69: lets teleport to reeds house and finish him Reed: What? :| A Fishy appears at Reed's house* Reed IRL: Huh Fishy: prepare the hole.... Reed IRL: My hole...? Fishy: yes Reed IRL: No-Kay Admiral Atom has appeared at Reed's house* Reed: Uh-oh black man with a glock..... Atom: *blows Fishy's little brain out of his head* True Slender Man appears behind Atom* Reed: ?????!!!!!!!!! Slender: We don't have much time. Atom: Reed we need your Gaither blocks to build a portal Reed: Gaither blocks....? Atom: *spins Reed right round* Reed: STOP OR I'LL *throws up* Atom: Thank you for your help.... KURT ooo_ooo Reed: WHO ARE YOU???? Atom: Admiral Atom Reed: No...... o_o Slender: Father let us depart the thebest123 household Reed: Doomsday has arrived.... o_o Meanwhile on CWAC* -Price-: Fishy245 you rip off o_o Fishy245: speaking of witch fishy211 hasnt cum bac yet Fishy123: weird.... Meanwhile at the Price's house* Price: Oh shit fish that walk like humans.... o_o Fishys: ATTAKC Price: *pulls out shotgun* Atom and Slender appear at thebest123 household* Dylan: The fuck oooo_oooo Atom: Come with me if you want to live o_o Dylan: Is that a fucking Slender the fuck is fucking going on how did you fucking get in my fucking house fucker? o_o Slender: I sense the Fishys are closing in. Atom: QUICKLY TO THE KAHAR HOUSE Dylan: o_o Meanwhile at General J's* J: What a great day to- is that a man-fish? o_o Fishy: redy your anis..... J: oo_oo Meanwhile on CWAC* Fishy69: OMG ADAM AND SLANDER ARE SAVING PEOPLE BEFORE WE CAN ATTACK THEM Fishy123: dont let them get help anymore ~SGTGreenWizard is now online.~ SGT: Fishy? This is going to be fun.... Reed: Atom was just at my house with Slender... :| SGT: Ok Fishy: were comming for your sgtg we have a special hat for you SGT: Cool I like hats Reed: Not good :| Meanwhile at Kahar's* Kahar: *Is on Minecraft Atom Slender and Dylan appear behind Kahar* Kahar: OMG MOM DAD A NI- *Slender starts choking* Atom: Easy Slender we just need to take hi Gaither powers and we'll be on our way... o_o Dylan: I hear footsteps... o_o Atom: Slender hurry and take his power! Slender: Done, lets get out of here o_o *throws Kahar out the window* Atom Dylan and Slender go back to Reed's house* Atom: The time is now o_o Reed: Wat o_o Slender: Let us depart. The group leave for Price's* Reed: *sees severed head on the ground* Dylan: Holy shit o_o Slender: Keep moving Atom: Ok Reed: *sees Price surrounded by Fishys* Atom: ATTACK Fishys: stop and look at Atom Fishys: must suc kokc Dylan: Ohshi Slender: *stares at Fishys* Fishys: OOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOO *explodes* Atom: Impressive.... o_o Price: The fuck is going on who are you Dylan: I am thebest123 Atom: I am HARD to believe sometimes o_o Reed: I'm a wimp :| Price: Urban Dictionary Defination of Reed "manly sexy male that works hard and looks good while doing it" no homo Slender: We must hurry and get to General J I sense he is in grave danger Atom: Ok The Group show up at J's house* Slender: *sees J shooting the Fishys with a glock* Atom: LOL!!!! GLOCK!!!!!! J: *shoots at Atom* Atom: ooo_ooo Slender: *pushes Atom out of the way* J: A Slender? o_o Dylan: Hola motherfucker Reed: Hi Boba... :| J: Huh? oo_oo Slender: *grabs everyone and ports away* J: Slender is a nightcrawler? o_o meanwhile on CWA* Blarth: OMG A FISHY IS AT MY HOUSE *gets had slammed on keyboard until his skull cracks open* EODUJASJISAIDJIOAODJIAEOPAOPKASKOPW( Wuher IRL: Oh man what chaos, nothing I can do about it.... Sep: Yeah right Fish can't teleport stop being butthurt maggots right Wuher? Fishy123: go to the Sep's house Fishy69: ok Sep: Holy cow o_o Luke: Don't come near me or I'll spam you with one letter edits! Fishy123: heheheh Luke: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Meanwhile in Slender's forest* Slender: Ok guys we just need to get one more Gaither block to open the portal, but we don't know where to find it. Reed: Maybe Bladez has one? He likes to steal people's things. Slender: Ok, Dylan Atom and Price go get the block. J: What about me? Slender: *stares at J breathing heavily* J: ooo_oo *pops a tag then backs up* Atom: Ok lets go o_o meanwhile at Wuher's* SGT: *comes flying through a window* Wuher: *suddenly wakes up from nap* Huh oo_oo SGT: Wuher I need your banhammers, and what happened to your arms?! Wuher: Slender.... o_o SGT: Right..... anyway I'll just take some of your banhammers Fishys come flying through walls and windows* SGT and Wuher: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO meanwhile at Bladez'* Bladez: *Is watching gay porn* Atom and the others show up* Atom: *pulls Bladez out of chair* Listen you faggoty little bastard we don't have time for your BS so just give us the Gaither Block so I won't have to blow your brain out with my glock Bladez: ... Atom: *punches Bladez in the face* Price: So voilent o_o Dylan: Bitch give us back our shit now! *feels a cold hard thing touch his leg* ... o_o Atom: *sees that thing coming from Bladez' pants* ... o_o Price: ... o_o Bladez: Sorry, I can't control it. Atom: *throws Bladez at his computer* Bladez: *gets knocked out* Dylan: *hears Fishys outside* Price: Oh crap Atom: EEF WAKE UP WE NEED YOUR SHIT Price: Eef o_o Atom: *puts glock to Bladez head* Fishys walk in room* Dylan: *shoots at Fishys* Bladez: OMG OK ITS IN THE BATHROOM THE BATHROOM!!!!! Atom: Ok o_o Meanwhile at Wuher's* SGT: *lobs a banhammer at the Fishys* Fishys: HOLY SHEET GET DONW SGT: Wuher....? Wuher: *bleeds out* SGT: Crap.... Back at Bladez'* Atom: Ok I got the block lets get out of here Bladez: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME! Atom: Ok *ports out* Bladez: Bastard.... Fishys: GET THE FAGGOTY ONE Bladez: OOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOO Back at Slender's Forest* Price: We got the block Slender: Good, now we can open the portal. Atom: Portal to where? Slender: A black hole Reed: Wouldn't opening a portal directly into a black hole cause a rip in the time space continuum? Slender: Its either that or the world gets overrun by Fishys. J: o_o Dylan: So how do we get them to come here? Slender: Simple, Meatspin. Everyone: oooo_ooooo Kahar comes out of the shadows* Kahar: DID SOMEONE SAY MEATSPIN.....? O_O Dylan: Oh shit I thought that was Crit or someone o_o J: Who? Kahar: I got a recording of Meatspin right here o_o Atom: Ok o_o Slender: Please hand it over. Kahar: No oo_oo Slender: *breathes heavily and walks towards Kahar* Kahar: ooooo_ooooo *fades into the shadows* Dylan: Little fucker o_o Kahar: *runs out screaming while being chased by Fishys* Atom: Holy shit o_o Slender: THEY FOUND US!!! Meanwhile on CWAC* Super: I wonder where everyone is Fishy6: i dot no Fishy9: yeah me too hey suuper mind if we come to your hose Super: What? Fishys appear at Supers house* Super: Oh hi Fishy6: prepair you hind quarter Super: You better watch yourselves I'll have you know I shall soon becum an admin on The Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki Fishy9: ha yeah rite LETS GET HIM Super: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Meanwhile in Slender's Forest* Fishy: dyaln my arch enemy i will pound you numb Dylan: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved﻿ in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. Price: I see what you did there o_o J: o_o Slender: I got the tape lets open the hole! Atom: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o_o Reed: Wow just wow.... :| Slender: You know what I mean... Kahar: OR DOES HE....? O_O Slender: I would kill you if you weren't in the Brotherhood. Kahar: o_o Slender: *opens the portal* Slender: *throws the tape in the portal* Kahar: MY TAPE!!! Fishys: OMG IS THAT MEATSPINS?!?!?! J: Yus o_o Fishys: lets go!!! Fishys jump in portal* Meanwhile at Wuher's house* SGT: Yeah stay back bitches!!!!! Fishy69: i sense a high level of Meatspin comming from slanders forast Fishy123: LATS GO Back at Slender's Forest* J: I see more Fishys coming o_o Reed: If this portal stays open for to long then it'll cause a supernova to destroy the earth! Atom: o_o Slender: I know, we'll just get the Fishys we can into the portal and let the Endmen deal with the rest. Kahar: Minecraft.... o_o Morgan Freeman: And so Slender and the others managed to stop the Fishys from molesting everyone. Then everyone returned to their normal lives. THE END